


The Bounce of Aziraphale

by SneakyBunyip



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel...sort of, Gen, Homer Simpson Voice: Trabampoline! Trampapaboline!!!, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBunyip/pseuds/SneakyBunyip
Summary: Crowley comes up with an ingenious way to ensure Aziraphale never Falls...ever.





	The Bounce of Aziraphale

Aziraphale stands on the edge of Heaven’s Last Cloud, the Hellmouth awaiting below. It’s maw glistens with ceaseless hunger for the angel’s soul.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale says, his heels hovering between oblivion and a fiery fate. “Can we talk about this?”

The archangel shrugs, not bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. “I can talk about this all day. You can’t. Sorry, Sunshine. But hey, I have a joke for you. Are you ready?”

“Not really,” the worried angel replies.

“Great! It goes like this: I hope you have a nice _trip_,” Gabriel grins proudly at his own comedy gold. His hands emerge from his pockets like he’s drawing a pair of pistols that are loaded and ready to make a moral argument against Aziraphale. “See you next…_Fall_!”

He shoves Aziraphale.

The angel Falls…

…and falls…and falls…and…

…Bounces.

Heaven comes back to Aziraphale in a rush as he lands back onto the Last Cloud with a dull thud and a billow of glittering dust.

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaims. “Hello, again!”

Gabriel blinks once. He blinks twice. His violet eyes turn royal purple. Not royal in the sense of King Richard the Lionhearted, but a royal that is more akin to the Bloody Queen Mary the I. 

“What…the fuck…Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale wears a smile that’s one part sheepish, and many parts cheerful. “Ah well, yes, it seems that Crowley has installed something called a “Trampoline” over the Hellmouth that is triggered to appear whenever I Fall. So…” Aziraphale rocks on his heels, playfully. “I suppose your stuck with me for a while!”

Gabriel says nothing, but his left eye twitches. The right corner of his mouth quivers. 

“I did have a very nice trip,” Aziraphale offers, helpfully.

Somewhere in the distance, far, far below, a snake hisses out a laugh. “Nice one, angel!”

Aziraphale doesn’t reply, but his bashful smile says much.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [SneakyBunyip](http://sneakybunyip.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
